Unlucky Schooling Day
Unlucky Schooling Day is a HTFF episode from season 90. Summary In this episode, Lucly attends Happy Tree School for the first time. However, despite being a new student, all the students don't immediately remember her, instead they care more about Lucy Clover. Lucly becomes so angry and jealous at her. Will she be Lucy's new rival or just a jerk in sheep's clothing for the whole time? Plot At Monday, Lucly has been accepted by principal Lumpy because her grades are higher than others, so she can be one of the students in Happy Tree School. She's so happy and excited since she hasn't been at school for a long time. The next day, Lucly arrives at Happy Tree School and goes inside, where there are lots of students in a hallway. She greets some students happily, but unfortunately, the students don't recognize her until they all yell a name that is a bit similar to Lucly's. Lucly turns back and sees that Lucy is walking towards the students. She happily greets them all, even giving a thumbs-up and high-fives. She's then seen walking to the art class. When Lucy walks away, Lucly becomes so angry and jealous because no one greets her and cares about Lucy instead. She then walks to her class, which is the mathematics class, with an angry face. Inside the mathematics class, some students are seen playing around while other students are reading books. She goes inside shyly, while the students stare at her in confusion. When she walks away, Mr. Tommy walks inside the class and the students quickly sit on their seats. Mr. Tommy looks around and sees that Cream is playing a Game Boy while sitting on the desk. He then walks to him, picks up his Game Boy, and gives him a detention that involves standing in front of the door while lifting six buckets of lava for four hours. However, Cream doesn't want to do what he said, so Mr. Tommy slaps his face with a steel ruler several times until Cream runs outside with his face full with bruises. Without any hesitation, Mr. Tommy quickly gives his students questions about math. If they fail to get the value of eighty, then the students must write one hundred math formulas. So, the students do their work quickly because Mr. Tommy is now writing math questions on the blackboard. Not much later, Pancake calls Mr. Tommy and says that there's a new student in the class. He looks at Lucly, who is standing beside him, and greets her. He asks to her to introduce herself in front of all students, but when Lucly wants to say something, Lucy walks inside the class and approaches Mr. Tommy to give him a mathematics textbook because he forgot to bring it. He takes the mathematics textbook and says thanks to Lucy, then Lucy walks away with a big smile. When she leaves, Lucly starts to introduce herself but Mr. Tommy tells her to sit on her seat, causing her to become angrier. She sits on her seat but some glue sticks on her skirt, so she tries to get it off from her seat. She did it but her skirt gets torn and her panties are shown. All of the students laugh at her and Lucly ends up crying. Mr. Tommy goes to her and comforts her then scolds the other students who were laughing at her. Ten minutes later, the students and Lucly are still doing their work. Mr. Tommy looks at his stopwatch, showing that there's only five minutes left for his students to finish the questions. Not much later, Mr. Tommy yells, "Time's up!", and picks up the students' books one by one. The school bell rings and the students are allowed to leave the class. They seem to be sweating and nervous. Lucly, however, just walks out without issues since she is a new student and doesn't know much about Mr. Tommy. At the cafeteria, the students are shown eating their lunches. Lucly grabs a lunch tray and puts it in front of Mrs. Humbado Cupcake, who serves the food. She gives her a pile of meat slime, which makes Lucly feel nauseous. She walks away and sits on a bench. She then looks beside her where there are some girls talking at each other. She goes to them but the girls get disgusted by her and go to another bench. Lucly becomes very sad. Petunia and Giggles, who are sitting on a bench that is not far from Lucly, looks at her and makes fun of her. The girly girls begin calling Lucly a "whore", "idiot", "ugly", etc. All of the other students look at her and make fun of her, making Lucly's reputation drop drastically. She starts crying as the other students keep laughing at her along with Petunia and Giggles, then suddenly Lisa jumps onto a table from nowhere. She then tells every one of those students that tonight, the teachers will be having a party to celebrates the winners of Science and Mathematics Olympics, so all the students become very excited about it. Lisa then jumps away while Lucly is still crying. The school bell rings and the students walk to their own classes. Lucly walks away but Mrs. Humbado Cupcake stops her and tells to her to eat her lunch, so without any other options, Lucly begins eating her lunch even though her lunch fell on the floor. After Lucly ate her lunch, she then goes to her next class, a technology class. When she walks inside, the teacher, Marget, already decides her seat and tells her students to type reports about drugs and how to overcome it. Lucly quickly sits on her seat, but then she sees a whoopie cushion on her seat, so she calls Marget to tell her that there's a person who put a prank on her. Marget walks to her and picks up the whoopie cushion, then she tells some students to be honest, because if they aren't then the students will clean the whole school. Paws says that Pranky is the one putting the prank on Lucly, so Marget goes to Pranky and pinches his ear then gives him a detention in the form of total school clean-up. Pranky walks away and grabs a mop and a bucket of water. Lucly feels so satisfied about the prank not working. She sits on her seat again but then a bucket of mud and worms falls onto her head, causing her to scream and run into the restroom. She then splashes water to her face. She's looking clean now but her hair starts falling down to the ground, making other students, who pass by, start laughing at her. Lucly becomes much angrier and has enough of the laughter, so she picks up an axe and cuts several students. Meanwhile, Lucy jumps around the hallway while happily greeting some students. She then stops when seeing Lucly, who has blood stains on her dress. She happily greets her and walks away, while Lucly is now insane. She runs to Lucy out of jealousy and tries to kill her, but fortunately, a safe falls onto Lucly right before she can stab Lucy from behind. Lucy looks back and gets confused, then she walks away. The safe opens and Lucly comes out of it with some bruises. She continues walking, but the school bell rings and some of the students go home. Later, Lucly is walking to her home, however some cannibalistic squirrels start attacking her for no reason. She quickly runs away from them. After some hours later, she makes it to home. Lucly gets tired and goes to sleep, but a poster about a night party flies to her bed. She picks it up and realizes that there is going to be a party. So, she immediately takes a shower and changes her outfit. At the school, specifically at the basketball court, there's a party being held and all students are attending it. Lucly, however, peeks around the students and walks to them. The students immediately look at her, as she wears a white dress with roses on her hair. They all become amazed by her but then Lucy comes to the party with a perky-looking outfit (torn indigo overalls with a white long-sleeve shirt under it, mismatched stockings, a reddish hairband with devil horns, and a pair of black winter boots) in her human form. All of the students are now more amazed and excited by her appearance than Lucly's. Lucy then starts dancing along with others while Lucly is becoming more jealous and angrier, so she walks to the stage and speaks with a microphone. She says, "Ahem! Attention, everyone. I'll be having a duel dance in this nice party and my rival is YOU!", pointing towards Lucy. Lucy looks around and points at herself while giving Lucly a smile awkwardly. Lucly replies with an angry face, "Yes, you. The sky blue-haired girl with the sweetest and most perky demeanor! I'm going to duel against you in this party! If you win, I'll never ever, ever, ever, EVER tease you, BUT if you lose, then leave this school FOREVER and ever and ever!". Everyone else gasps and looks at Lucy, who then says, "Okey dokey! I'll do I've asked to do.", causing them to gasp even more. Ginger goes to her and says, "LUUUUCY! Are you not certain how she can make some dance moves?!" Lucy is just confused and replies, "What do you mean?" Oak goes to Lucy and whispers, "Lucly is actually a very talented ballet dancer and can perform some ballet moves that can beat anyone even if they are more talented than her according to another school's year-old book." Lucy then understands what he said, but doesn't know what ballet is. Lucly goes down from the stage and walks to Lucy. She says, "Well... well... I can assume that you're much STUPIDER than me and also, you can't dance, little miss goody two-shoes. But WHATEVER!!!" Vinyl snaps her finger and Disco Bear goes to her. She talks to him (in sign language) and walks away. Disco Bear sighs sadly and plays a ballet music. Lucly starts dancing ballet while Lucy just stands there, until she begins dancing and performing some perky moves. Lucly gets disgusted by her and tells her that what she did is very wrong. Lucy shrugs and smiles nervously. She then starts dancing again, now with some moves that are related to ballet, but unfortunately for her she falls to the floor, slamming her face in the process. Lucly starts laughing at her cockily and continues dancing, however Lucy doesn't want to give up and lose from the duel. She stands up and dances but falls to the floor again and again, until finally, Lucy gives up. Everyone is gasping including Ginger, her friend and/or lover. Lucly laughs and says, "Finally! I've won against the sweetest and most perky girl! Aww... look at you, you're thinking you can win this duel? Hahaha! NO. What a loser! And now, I'll be the most popular girl in this school FOREVER and ever and ever!" Lucy squats and looks down as she lost the duel. Ginger goes to her and holds her hands, then he says, "It's okay. Even though you lost, you still can win this game. Trust me. There's no difference between being perky or being feminine." Lucy wipes her tears and stands up again, but this time she will dance along with Ginger. Squabbles starts playing his harmonica when Lucy and Ginger are dancing together in accordance with the music's rhythm. This makes Lucly very confused. She says, "What the hell is this?! You're supposed to leave this school RIGHT NOW!!", while throwing tantrum. Lucy and Ginger are still dancing and not listening to what Lucly said. Lucy becomes so happy and she starts jumping around while dancing. The teachers that Lucy passes by become anthropomorphic animals, while the students that Lucy passes by become humans. Lucy is happily dancing around until Lucly tells her to stop and throws tantrums uncontrollably, causing the school to collapse, killing numerous people. Lucy and Ginger are still alive and hug each other, while Lucly comes out from the debris of the school. She has some bruises on her body, her dress is ruined, and her hair is very messy. She takes a metal bar and tries to stab Lucy with it, but a lightning bolt strikes her before she can kill Lucy. Lucly becomes a pile of ash and gets blown by the wind. At the end of the episode, Lucy and Ginger happily hold hands and walk away. Moral "While a jerk in sheep's clothing is winning the game, you can still win as long you trust yourself and never give up forever. But hey, it's a win-win!" Deaths *All of the teachers and the students are killed in the school's collapse. (debatable for Oak Nut and Vinyl Scar, since Oak is immortal and Vinyl only appears in one scene) *Lucly is struck by lightning. Trivia *This is the first time that Lucly changed her entire appearance and personality. **This is also the first time we see Lucly being portrayed as an antagonist instead of a protagonist as depicted in Happy Tree Friends: Friends Forever. *Originally, Lucy and Ginger were going to kiss but it was scrapped for obvious reasons. *Lucia and Marget can be seen talking to each other at the hallway when Lucly went to the mathematics class. Sweet, Nutty, Sniffles and Butch can be seen greeting Lucy at hallway. Meanwhile, all other featuring and appearance role characters can be seen at the party as the unfortunate victims. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character